1. Field
The invention disclosed herein the method for separating potassium from aqueous potassium hydroxide solution.
2. Description of Related Art
In an increasingly environmental conscious world, one problem that has continued to plague industry and government is how to remove certain harmful chemicals from industrial waste water. One of those noxious chemicals is potassium. There have been attempts to develop a process that is effective. Neumann in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,902 (1973) for example set forth a method to remove potassium but reported that up to 66% of the potassium would remain in the solution after treatment and that the process was continuous in nature.